Moody
by FBIagentPB
Summary: Ryoma is in a bad mood and he gets in trouble at school. Warning: contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read. :P
1. Not His Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warning: OCC-ness and spanking

A/N- Well, it's not that good… actually, I don't think any of my writing is good….. but yea. I don't know whether to continue it or not, that depends on if people actually read this and like it, and if I have any more ideas. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Ryoma was in a bad mood. Actually, he had been in a bad mood all week. As he ambled down the sidewalk to his school for morning tennis practice, he glared at anything he happened to pass. His bad mood radiated off him, and anything that experienced his gaze immediately suffered consequences. _Glare. _Whoops. There goes a flower. _Glare._ The neighbor's dog scampered away, whimpering. _Glare. _A child passing by broke into tears. _Glare._ The boy…remained smiling? Ryoma looked again, and saw that it was his senpai, Shusuke.

"Wonderful weather, huh?" Shusuke commented.

"Yea, sure. Whatever." Ryoma walked past him and Shusuke turned around.

"Still not feeling like your usual self, huh?"

Ryoma didn't reply, but kept on walking. Shusuke just annoyed him more and increased his bad mood. He was angry for no particular reason, finding every little thing tedious and bothersome. It might have had something to do with the fact that his mother was out of town for quite a while and he and his dad had to survive on their own. So far, it had been a disaster. Piles and piles of dirty dishes on top of each other, and plus, the house stank and smelled of rotten eggs with spoiled milk. The smell had gotten to his clothes too, and even after washing them about 6 times, they still reeked slightly.

All day, his mood did not dissipate, but instead increase and increase due to listening to his stupid teachers talk about mindless stuff. He already knew all this. Why did he have to be here? By fourth period, all this had piled up so high that Ryoma couldn't handle it anymore.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryoma stood up from his seat and bellowed at the teacher who had been yelling at him a moment ago about how disrespectful it was to fall asleep during class.

Everyone looked shell shocked and stared at Ryoma. Ryoma did not yell at his teachers. It just wasn't his thing. What he did do was, sleep in class, get perfect grades, and just be quiet and sort of moody.

Ryoma noticed all the stares he was getting and just got even more irritated. "What the hell are you all staring at? What, is this amusing to you? Oh hey, there's that child prodigy guy, let's just go and stare at him all day! Well you know what? I'm sick of this. I'm sick of being stared at like some animal in a zoo, I'm sick of YOU. Just fuck off!" After his little rant, Ryoma was left breathing heavily with a startled class and one pissed off teacher.

"Echizen, go to the principal's office now."

"Why should I?" Crossing his arms defiantly, Ryoma questioned his teacher.

"Because if you do not go there immediately, I will give you Saturday school for the rest of the school year AND ban you from the school tennis team."

"WHAT? You can't do that! What gives you the right to-" Ryoma was interrupted by his teacher.

"You, principal's office, NOW."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and groaned.

Twenty minutes later, Ryoma was seated outside the principal's office on a bench, trying to hear what his father and the goddamned principal was talking about. All he could hear was a jumble of words and some mumbling.

_Click_. The door opened and Ryoma looked up, startled, at his father who was standing in the doorway.

"Come on." Nanjiroh said simply to his son before walking out to the exit. Ryoma hastily gathered his belongings he had gotten earlier and ran slightly to catch up with his father.

"So what happened?" Ryoma asked, dumping his stuff in the car and getting in to the passenger's seat.

Nanjiroh waited until he got the car going and out of the school area to answer this question. "Well, you've got detention for a month for being rude to the teacher and 'vulgar language,' as the principal put it."

"A month?" Ryoma grimaced at the thought. "It could be worse, I guess."

"And you got one coming from me, too."

"You? Don't make me laugh, oyaji. What could YOU possibly do to me?" Ryoma snorted, and got out of the car and into the house.

Frowning slightly, Nanjiroh locked the car and followed his son to his house. "What, you don't think I'm serious?"

"Well, let's see. NO." Ryoma poured himself a cup of water.

His frown getting deeper, Nanjiroh said, "Of course, your mother usually does all this kind of stuff, but as she's not here, it is ultimately my responsibility to make sure you don't step out of line."

"You know, this is really very interesting and all, but if you're finished, I'll be going."

Ryoma made to leave, but his father snatched his wrist and held him in place.

"Ryoma, I think you need an attitude adjustment. Desperately."

Ryoma snorted, tugging hard at his wrist. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Nanjiroh suddenly let go of Ryoma, making him fall forward, and caught him by his waist. Smirking, Nanjiroh said all too cheerfully, "I'm going to give you a spanking!"

"What?? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!" Nanjiroh let the first of many spanks fall down on Ryoma's butt.

"AW, HELL NO!" Ryoma yelled out as he felt the pain in his backside. He wriggled and squirmed and kicked to be let go, but his father had him in an iron grip.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

After a few more spanks, Ryoma gave up on the squirming and kicking, but he was going to make sure that he did not cry no matter what. Ryoma bit his lower lip hard, and grunted slightly when his dad's hand made contact with his bottom.

_Hmm… the kid should be tearing up by now…but this IS Ryoma we're talking about, so… _Nanjiroh thought as he kept on smacking Ryoma's butt. _Ehh, no matter. _With that, he paused for a moment to grab his son's pants and underwear, and pulled them down quickly.

When Nanjiroh stopped for a split second, Ryoma had thought that it was over for a moment. However, he blushed deep red when he felt the cool air on his now-pink bottom.

"You…fucking…PERVERT!!" Ryoma started thrashing about wildly again, and Nanjiroh had to hold him tighter.

Swatting him extra hard, Nanjiroh grinned. "Oh come on, I'm your dad. I wouldn't do that kind of stuff to YOU. And watch your language too."

_Smack! Smack! Smack! _

"S-Stop!!"

"Not just yet."

Although Ryoma had a lot of stamina for his age, all this struggling left him tired. Defeated, Ryoma just grabbed his father's leg as Nanjiroh lifted his butt higher to get the curve and upper thighs, Ryoma's toes just barely touching the floor.

Unknowingly, Ryoma had started whimpering slightly. His eyes, to his dismay, were starting to get moist too.

Noticing the changes in his actions, Nanjiroh sped up the spanking a little more and made the spanks harder, too. The faster it was over with, the better. The kid was getting heavier by the minute, anyway.

Choking up as the assault on his poor bottom got worse, Ryoma finally let one tear leak out of his eye. He wiped it away roughly, but soon many more followed, and he couldn't bother with all of them.

"You're doing fine, kid. Just a few more, alright?"

Unable to speak, Ryoma just nodded his head up and down. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced himself for the last set.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

The last ten were the hardest of the bunch, as Nanjiroh gave it his all.

_Phew! Finally done. _Nanjiroh shook his throbbing hand. Looking down at his small son, he sighed slightly. Ryoma was still crying and had started hiccupping, but he was trying to not let Nanjiroh notice. Nanjiroh had not seen his son cry since Ryoma was a very small, little boy. Feeling sorry for him, Nanjiroh touched the crimson bottom tentatively and started rubbing it slowly in circles.

Ryoma flinched when he felt the hand again, thinking for a brief second that he was going to spank him even more, but relaxed when he felt the soothing rubbing on his bottom. After a few minutes, Ryoma's crying and hiccupping had slowed down, and he wasn't breathing so hard anymore.

Drawing his son's pants and underwear up for him, Nanjiroh let Ryoma go, but pulled him into a hug when he saw Ryoma's face, kind of blotchy and red from crying, tears still streaming down from his eyes, and hiccupping slightly. Nanjiroh held his son's head to his chest, and Ryoma buried his face in it. Murmuring gently, Nanjiroh attempted to comfort Ryoma.

His head still buried in his father's chest, Ryoma said quietly, "I'm…I'm sorry about how I acted before, you know." It was said so softly that Nanjiroh almost didn't hear it, but he did.

"I know. It's okay now."

Ryoma shifted his head so that now his cheek was resting against his father and looked up at him uncertainly.

"So-so I'm forgiven now?"

"Of course." Nanjiroh closed his eyes and started rocking gently back and forth. "You want to wash your face and take a nap?"

Ryoma just leaned in against Nanjiroh and closed his eyes too. This was a very rare father-and-son moment for them, and Ryoma wanted to savior it for the time being. A little while later, Ryoma opened his eyes again, and yawned widely. Looking up at Nanjiroh again, he said, "A nap sounds pretty good right now."

Nanjiroh smirked a little and let go of his son.

"Then go up and wash your face. I'll be just a minute. I have something to give you."

"What is it?" Ryoma grimaced a bit. "Not another spanking, I hope."

Nanjiroh chuckled and flicked his son's forehead. "No, you little brat. Some lotion to help the pain in your butt."

Pouting a little, Ryoma turned and went upstairs to the bathroom, while Nanjiroh rummaged around the cupboards looking for some lotion. "Ah ha!" Finally finding it from behind a whole bunch of pills, Nanjiroh went to Ryoma's room, where Ryoma had changed from his school uniform to a loose T-shirt and boxers. He was trying to lie down on his bed, but found that extremely uncomfortable, and his butt was too painful to lie down on.

"It'll be a lot better if you lie down on your stomach." Nanjiroh commented from the doorway, laughing at his son.

Glaring at his dad, Ryoma proceeded to lie on his bed on his stomach. Nanjiroh sat beside him, and pulled down his boxers gingerly. Ryoma stiffened and blushed a little as his dad rubbed lotion on him.

"It's…cold."

"Yeah, well. It'll make your butt feel a lot better. It's pretty red right now."

"Thanks to you." Ryoma turned his head and glared at his dad.

"Don't blame me for all of it. You deserved it."

Ryoma chose not to reply to his dad, and turned his head away.

"C'mon. Say it. Say, 'I deserved that spanking for acting like a brat.'"

"No!"

"Say it! You know it's true!"

"Like hell it is!"

Nanjiroh put the lid on the lotion and raised his eyebrows. "Just say it."

"I told you, no!"

Swatting Ryoma's butt, Nanjiroh repeated, "Say it."

"Ow! That's cheating!"

Swatting his son again, Nanjiroh said, "It's not that hard. You just have to say, 'I deserved that spanking for acting like a brat.' See? I said it, no sweat."

Pouting, Ryoma mumbled something that sounded like, "I dssrvd tht spnkg ffr acnglke abrt."

"What was that, kid? I didn't quite catch that." Nanjiroh cupped his hear with his hand, clearly enjoying this.

Glaring daggers at his father, Ryoma said more clearly, "I deserved that spanking for acting like a brat. Happy now?"

"Yes. See it wasn't that hard, right?" Nanjiroh smirked, pulling Ryoma's boxers up.

"Hmmph." Ryoma called for Karupin to cuddle with the cat. When the cat came, Ryoma hugged it tightly, rubbing cheeks with it.

Getting up, Nanjiroh turned the lights off. "I'll wake you up later." Closing the door behind him, Nanjiroh yawned widely too. Stifling his yawn, Nanjiroh glanced at his watch, and thought, _Only 1 o'clock and I'm this tired? Maybe I'll take a quick nap too… _ Walking slowly to the couch, Nanjiroh slumped down and before he could do anything, his eyes crashed together and sleep claimed him.


	2. Momo! Oh no!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

Warning- OOC-ness and spanking! And swearing.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews I got :D. I have decided to continue with the story. Yippee. Lol. I drew a picture of chapter one today, but then it was so bad I ripped it up. Oh well.

**Another Warning!!: Be aware!! Sucky chapter coming up!!**

_Oh geez. What time is it? _Nanjiroh yawned widely and stretched his arms out. Checking the clock on the wall, Nanjiroh was surprised. _7?? Have I been sleeping for so long? _Putting his hand through hishair, Nanjiroh decided to check on his son. Ryoma was still sleeping peacefully. Nanjiroh walked over to Ryoma and gently shook him. "Hey. Hey, wake up."

"Mmmm." Ryoma frowned and turned over, drawing his sheets up to his chin.

"Come on, aren't you hungry?"

"No…." Ryoma cracked open one eyelid. Truthfully, he was, but he didn't really want to eat ramen **again.** Since his mother was out of town, they had ramen for most dinners.

"You have to eat something! You don't eat breakfast, I'm not sure if you eat at school, and you've been skipping dinner! It's unhealthy. You need to eat. "

"No!" Ryoma whined, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Oh, fine. Have it your way." Rolling his eyes, Nanjiroh walked out of the room and closed the door.

Glad for the silence, Ryoma sighed, content, and went back to sleep.

--

_BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! BE-_

_Smash._

A fist came out from under the covers and pounded on the 'off' button. Unfortunately for Ryoma, his dad came in a few minutes later, and yanked the sheets off him.

"Rise and shine, brat!"

Shielding his eyes, Ryoma groaned. "…baka oyaji."

"Come on, get up!" Nanjiroh shook his son like a rag doll, enraging Ryoma.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!" Ryoma was, of course, not a morning person. Actually, he wasn't exactly an afternoon or evening person that much either, but in the morning, he was particularly bad.

"God! Let me sleep in for once in my fucking life!" Ryoma wrenched himself out of Nanjiroh's grip and settled down once more in his bed.

Nanjiroh raised one eyebrow. Then he bent down and lifted Ryoma up onto his shoulders.

When he felt his father's hands lift him out of bed, Ryoma yelled, "Hey, what do you think you're doi- ow! What was that for?"

"Getting you out of bed." Said Nanjiroh simply, swatting Ryoma's bottom, and walking out of the room.

"Hey! Hey! I don't think this is necessary!" Ryoma pushed on Nanjiroh's shoulder with both his hands to escape, but failed miserably. _Man! Why is he so damn strong?_

"I beg to differ. I gave you a chance to get out of bed, but you refused it. Now this is what you get." As Nanjiroh spoke, the doorbell rang.

"Look! There's someone at the door. Don't you think you should let me go and get the door? You wouldn't want them to wait, would you?" Ryoma said, seizing his chance. However, Ryoma had no luck.

"Eh, I won't have to put you down. I'll just get it like this." Nanjiroh took long strides to the door, still smacking Ryoma's butt.

"Wha-ow! What? You can't do that! What if it's someone I know?" Eyes turning wide, Ryoma pounded on his father's back.

Nanjiroh smirked and closed his hand around the doorknob. "Well, sucks for you, doesn't it?" and with that, Nanjiroh opened the front door wide, revealing Ryoma's friend Momo.

Momo opened his mouth as to speak, but only a gush of air came out. He took one good, long look at Ryoma, who was beet red in the face, and Nanjiroh, who was grinning like the chesire cat.

"Hi. I assume you've come to get Ryoma." Nanjiroh spoke, smacking his son's bottom again. "Well as you can see, he's kind of busy right now. If you don't mind waiting for, oh, about ten minutes, he'll be out." Swatting Ryoma's rear again, he asked his son, "Won't you?"

Embarrassed, Ryoma was unable to answer his question, and only chewed on his lower lip.

"You can come in. The kid and I need to finish some business." Nanjiroh walked into the house again, spanking Ryoma, who grabbed the back of his father's robe in humiliation and pain.

Momo only stopped gaping when Nanjiroh and Ryoma were back up in Ryoma's bedroom. He cautiously stepped in and sat on the couch, waiting.

Up in his room, Ryoma pounded on Nanjiroh's back again, furious. "That was so humiliating. You didn't have to do that! Baka!!"

"Hey, if you don't stop that, your boxers are coming off!" Nanjiroh frowned. Ryoma could hit pretty hard when he was angry.

Growling, Ryoma paid no attention to his father, but continued his attack on Nanjiroh's back.

_Oof!_ Nanjiroh grunted a bit at a particularly hard blow. "That's it!" Grabbing the boxers, Nanjiroh yanked them down to reveal a pinkish bottom.

When his boxers came off, Ryoma snapped out of his little tantrum. _Oh my god. I'm screwed. _Realizing his situation, he mentally kicked himself, livid for getting into a mess again.

After what little protection he had came off, it took no time to get Ryoma sniffling and crying softly.

Feeling that Ryoma had learned his lesson, Nanjiroh stopped. Letting him down gently on the bed, he looked at Ryoma. "Now get ready for school. You don't want to be late." When his son glared at him reproachfully, he said, "Hey, don't look at me like that. If you hadn't beaten up my back, I wouldn't have had to beat up your backside as much." Then he left, leaving Ryoma fuming and sore.

Downstairs, Momo was shocked. He could hear a tiny bit of what the two were yelling about. He was especially bewildered when he heard Ryoma's father say, "…boxers are coming off!" He sat on the couch mouth hanging open.

"If you don't close your mouth soon, something could fly in it, you know."

Startled, Momo looked around to find Nanjiroh leaning on the wall.

"O-oh! Well…" Momo couldn't quite look at Nanjiroh in the eye after what he heard.

"The kid should be coming down right about now." Nanjiroh turned expectantly, and as if on cue, Ryoma trudged down the stairs, glaring at his father.

"…bastard." Ryoma muttered as he passed his father.

"Hey! What did you just call me? COME BACK HERE!" Nanjiroh yelled after Ryoma, but he had already gone out the door, slamming it behind him. Momo picked up his things, hastily said goodbye to Nanjiroh and ran out to catch up with his friend.

Rolling his eyes, Nanjiroh mumbled, "Ungrateful little brat."

Outside, Ryoma practically ran until the end of the street when he stopped, glowering. Momo caught up to him a little later.

"So-" Momo started, only to be interrupted by the shorter boy.

"Not one word. Not. One. Fucking. Word." Ryoma silenced his tall friend.

Gulping, Momo nodded, afraid of the look Ryoma gave him. They walked together in silence until they reached their school.

All day long, Ryoma was in a horrible mood and nobody wanted to talk to him. That is, no one except Eiji.

"Ochibi nya!" Eiji jumped on Ryoma, seemingly oblivious of the dangerous waves radiating from Ryoma. "I have a problem! It's my dad's birthday next week and I don't know what to get him, nya! What would you get for your dad, Ochibi?"

"**My**…dad?" Ryoma's eyes twitched as he thought of his father and gnashed his teeth together.

"Yea! What would you want to get him?" Eiji asked again, unaware of Ryoma's behavior.

"…I would want to get him…locked up…." Ryoma scowled and pushed Eiji away.

"Huh?" Eiji was confused. Why was Ochibi-chan acting like this today?

After school, Eiji was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Ryoma. Ryoma had been excused from tennis practice, as he was scaring everybody out of their minds.

"Hey, do you guys know why Ochibi's in such a bad mood today?"

"More so than usual, you mean?"

"Yea!"

"Nope!" the rest of them answered, save for Momo.

Eiji noticed this, and asked him, "Do you know why, Momo?"

"Uhm…well…" Momo squirmed under all the gazes. "No?"

"We need you to tell us. We can't have Echizen missing any more practices." Tezuka looked at Momo over his glasses.

"Well….."

Then slowly, the whole story spilled out.

"You're kidding me." Eiji gawked at Momo, as everybody else did.

"No, I'm not. I shouldn't have even told you all this." Momo looked guilty at telling everyone his best friend's secret so quickly.

"Well, that explains a lot."

Back at Ryoma's house, Nanjiroh and Ryoma were giving each other the silent treatment. Ryoma had gone straight to his room after school without even looking at his father. Nanjiroh was lying on the floor reading one of his "special" magazines.

After a while, Ryoma came out to get something to drink. Taking one look at his dad, Ryoma shook his head and muttered, "Fucking pathetic."

Hearing this comment, Nanjiroh whipped around and glared at his son. "Do you mind saying that to my face?"

"No. You're fucking pathetic. I can't believe you're my dad. You probably hate my fucking guts."

Nanjiroh looked surprised. "What? I don't hate you."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you always go out of your fucking way to humiliate me? You want to ruin my life, don't you, old man?" Ryoma spat out.

"Look, if you're really that angry about what happened this morning, I'm sorry. I apologize. That was pretty mean." Nanjiroh looked pretty sincere. But Ryoma wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? What do you want?" Nanjiroh threw his hands up.

Ryoma thought about it for a moment, and then answered, smirking. "You have to burn up all your dirty magazines, stop smoking for a week, and look after Karupin for a month."

"What? That's too much, boy!"

"That's my deal. Take it or leave it."

Grumbling, Nanjiroh scowled. "Fine. You win… this time." He must've been crazy to agree, but it might be worth it in the end to stop this stupid argument with his son. Nanjiroh sighed and handed over his precious pile of magazines to Ryoma for him to burn.

A/N- Haha. Pretty bad chapter and stupid ending… but oh wells. Hopefully chapitre tres will be better. Read and review folks!


	3. That Damn Car

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis. Otherwise, there'd be more of this stuff :D

Warning- spanking, language, OOC-ness, yadda yadda yadda

A/N- well, so far it's not that good, but I have nothing else to do. ….. Actually, that's a lie. I DO have other things to do, stuff I SHOULD be doing if I don't wanna be screwed over. But I like this better, so yea! Thanks for the reviews! (So far Miyuki Meiru and mama irene have reviewed, and I'm thankful for that. Thank you dears.)

Two weeks had passed since that day, and it had gone by pretty fine. Ryoma didn't act up or anything and it was good that way. Since it was a weekend, Nanjiroh and Ryoma weren't doing much, just playing tennis together. After a while, Ryoma looked at his racket. "Oyaji, I need a new overgrip."

Catching the tennis ball, Nanjiroh walked over to Ryoma and examined the racket. "Yea, you should get a new one. We don't have any in the house though. Since we don't have anything to do, let's go buy one."

"Che. Fine."

The two put their rackets in the house, locked the door, and set out to the tennis store. Ryoma quickly located the overgrips, and chose an uber cool silver colored one. In the back of the shop, Ryoma saw a vending machine. After demanding for a dollar form his father, Ryoma bought a Ponta. Nanjiroh, having payed for the overgrip, called for his son. "Boy! Hurry up! I'm leaving!"

_God, could he be any less patient? _Ryoma grumbled inwardly as he walked out of the shop after Nanjiroh, clutching the Ponta. However, when he got out, Nanjiroh was nowhere to be seen. Ryoma called for his dad for a minute, not bothering to move from his spot. Nanjiroh did not come out from his hiding spot (a bush next to the store, behind Ryoma), and Ryoma shrugged and walked in the direction of his house.

_That little… not even worried about me. _Nanjiroh snuck behind his son quietly and suddenly yelled, "WOAAAH!!" Ryoma had not been expecting this and jumped about a mile into the air, dropping his Ponta bottle which rolled out into the street.

"You son of a-" Ryoma made an odd gesture with his hands and clutched his chest, glaring at his laughing father. "You're so immature." Looking around for his Ponta, Ryoma noticed it a moment later in the road. Ryoma walked into the path without looking for cars, wanting his Ponta.

Nanjiroh frowned when Ryoma just waltzed out into the road_ Is he really that brave? Or is he just stupid?_ "Ryoma! Don't go out there!"

Ryoma ignored his father and kept on walking. When Ryoma was about five feet away from his beloved Ponta, you know it! A sports car sped toward him, music blaring loudly and the owner of the car reading a text from his cell phone. Ryoma reached his Ponta, looked up and—

When Nanjiroh saw the car, his heart was gripped by fear. That retard driving the fucking car wasn't even concentrating on the road! Sprinting toward Ryoma as fast as he could, he saw Ryoma look up at the car and— saved his stinking butt.

Ryoma saw the car racing toward him and froze. Then quite suddenly, before the car could hit him, he felt a tug near his waist. Ryoma was pulled onto the ground by his father roughly. "Oof!" Sitting up, he saw the driver give them both the finger before driving away again. "That bastard…"

By then, Nanjiroh had sat up too, looking relieved that he had made it in time. But in seconds, the relief had been taken over by anger. "Ryoma!" Nanjiroh barked, making Ryoma jump. "I can't believe you! Even a five year old would have enough sense to look before just walking into the road!" Ryoma, put his hands over his ears to prevent any damage from happening to them. "Listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" Nanjiroh had grabbed Ryoma's wrists and brought them away from the ears. "You could've killed yourself! What would I have done if that guy rammed you with his car, huh? You're my only kid!"

Ryoma scowled. "I'm sorry, alright?" Getting up, he dusted himself. He started to walk toward the Ponta, which had miraculously survived, but Nanjiroh snatched his wrist.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You almost get killed, but you're doing the same thing again right after!" Nanjiroh looked incredulous. "How stupid are you?" Getting up, Nanjiroh walked toward his house, dragging Ryoma by the wrist.

"Hey! Oyaji! That hurts!" Ryoma complained as he struggled to keep up with his father.

"Yeah, well, be thankful I saved your butt from that psycho asshole."

Upon reaching the house, Nanjiroh finally let go of Ryoma's wrist for a moment to look for his key. Pouting, Ryoma rubbed the place where his father had clamped on to. Nanjiroh opened the door and pointed to the couch. "In. NOW."

Knowing what would happen, Ryoma paled a bit as he walked slowly to the couch, his father right behind him. Nanjiroh sat down on the couch first, and once again took Ryoma's wrist, although it wasn't as forceful as before. Sighing, he pulled his son over his laps. Ryoma squirmed a little, as the position was uncomfortable, but Nanjiroh held him firmly in place with his left hand. Raising his other hand, Nanjiroh let it fall on Ryoma's bottom.

Ryoma stiffened as he heard the hand coming down from the air, and winced when it made contact. It had been a couple weeks since his last spanking, and he had kind of forgotten how much it hurt. Ryoma pushed on the ground with his feet and clawed at the couch, only to have his father scold him lightly. "Hold still, Ryoma." Around the 13th smack, Ryoma was tearing up and begging his father to stop.

"Nnngg! S-stop!"

"You still have a long way to go, kid." Nanjiroh was speeding up the smacks, and they were getting more and more powerful. A couple of spanks later, Nanjiroh hooked his fingers under the waistband of his son's shorts and underwear and yanked them down.

"No! Not like t-that!"

"Ryoma, I can't believe you would just amble out into the road without expecting to get pummeled by a car!" Nanjiroh lifted his leg up in order to get Ryoma's butt up higher, where he could get the underside.

"St-stop!" Tears were now rolling down Ryoma's cheeks as he could no longer bear the unbelievable pain.

"You almost gave me a heart attack today! What if I hadn't gotten to you in time? What if you got hit by the car?" Nanjiroh recalled the feeling he had gotten when he saw the car nearly crash into his son.

"Agh! It hurts!"

"I would think that even a 6 year old would look before crossing the damn street!"

"Please!" Ryoma let out a choked sob.

Nanjiroh came to a stop. He didn't like doing this to his son, but Ryoma really needed it sometimes. However, Ryoma sounded like he had enough for now.

"You've learnt your lesson, right?" Nanjiroh patted his son's head gently with one hand and rubbing his backside with the other.

Crying, Ryoma nodded his head quickly.

For a few minutes, they stayed like that. Then Nanjiroh pulled up Ryoma's clothes and gave him a little pat. "Why don't you stay here for a bit? I'll go put on your new overgrip."

Ryoma had his eyes closed and move his head up and down slowly. Grinning a bit, he slid out from under his son carefully and got the bag from where he left it. When he looked back, Ryoma had already fallen asleep.

Nanjiroh chuckled a bit. The kid really looked too cute when he was sleeping. Too bad be couldn't be like that all the time.

"Little brat."

A/N- okay, so it wasn't that much better. But it's all I got, so yeaaaaap.


	4. Damn Inui and His Juices

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis does not belong to me!!

Warning- OOC-ness, spanking, oh you know the rest

A/N- yay! I've got more reviews! I can't stop laughing hysterically when I get them though. I have to wait a few minutes to gather the courage to read them. Truthfully, they scare me a little tiny bit. But I love them so much at the same time!! Lots of love and thanks to: Miyuki Meiru, mama Irene, digiMist, and Kisami93!!

-Some days later-

Ryoma woke up groggily, checking his alarm clock. He wished he could just stay in his warm comfortable bed, but he knew better. If he wanted to be able to sit today at school, he had better get his butt out of school. However, he felt odd somehow. Like something had happened during his sleep. His chest felt rather weird, and kind of…bigger. He put a hand there, and he felt a strange bump, soft and springy. Wait…a bump? Why did he have a bump on his chest? And why did it feel so squishy? He ran into the bathroom, his throat dry. He looked straight into the mirror, absorbing the sight. He had bigger eyes and long eyelashes. His hair was now down to his back, and he was skinnier too. Ryoma, it seemed, had turned into a girl.

"AHHHH!! OH MY _**GOD**_!!" Ryoma ran down the stairs, screaming. "Oyaji!! OYAJI!! LOOK!" Lifting his shirt, Ryoma bursted into the kitchen, where Nanjiroh was having breakfast.

Nanjiroh lifted his eyes disinterestedly but at once covered his eyes. "OH MY GOD!! YOU GOT A BOOB JOB??" Nanjiroh yelled at his son…or was it daughter now?

"NO!!" Ryoma let go of his shirt and grabbed his father's hands and peeled them off his eyes. "Look at me!"

Nanjiroh opened his eyes slowly, stunned. "You got hair extensions too? Ryoma, are you _gay?" _

Frustrated, Ryoma let out a strangled yell. "NO!! I just woke up looking like…this!"

Nanjiroh was stumped. "You can't just go to sleep a boy and wake up a girl! It's just…not possible!"

"Yeah, well!" Ryoma pointed his finger at himself, hissing. "Look at me! What am I going to do?"

"Ryoma, I don't know. I think you should just wait and see if you turn back into your old self. All we can do is hope for the best." Then Nanjiroh paused, thinking thoughtfully. "Did you eat anything weird? Something out of the ordinary?"

"I don't thin-" Ryoma stopped, eyes narrowing. _Damn Inui and his goddamned juices._

The Regulars, who had been practicing, stopped what they were doing. They felt weird vibrations, kind of like a very small earthquake. Suddenly, a figure came thundering in and hurled itself at Inui.

"You asshole-" "I'm going to rip you into a thousand pieces-" "AAUUGHH!!" Ryoma pounded on Inui with all his(her?) strength.

The others, who had all been taken aback by this unexpected attack, sprang back into life. Momo peeled Ryoma off Inui easily and held him suspended in the air.

"LET ME GO MOMO-BAKA!!" Ryoma screamed, struggling fiercely.

"How does this girl know my name?" Momo was shocked.

"Inui, do you know this- ahm, young lady, by any chance?" Tezuka's eyes pierced into Ryoma.

Shaking his head, Inui got up and dusted himself.

"Who the hell are you, girl?" Momo asked, still holding Ryoma.

Glaring at them all, Ryoma muttered, "Mada mada dane."

There was a small pause of disbelief. Then, all of them yelled, "Echizen?"

"Humph!" Ryoma crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Finally recognize me?"

Momo offered Ryoma to Tezuka who took him, holding him underneath his armpits.

"Hey! Let me go!" Ryoma shouted at Tezuka and kicked him in the stomach fairly hard.

Tezuka grunted, but didn't let go. Annoyed, Tezuka whispered into Ryoma's ear. "You might be interested to know Echizen, that your father has given all the Regulars the power to punish you, like how he does it. You know. A _spanking?_"

Ryoma blushed furiously. "What? When was this?"

"Oh, a few days ago. I can't really remember."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "You lie."

"You really think I won't do it? Believe me, I will. And the other Regulars too. You don't want to try us."

After glaring at each other for a minute, Tezuka finally let Ryoma down. It seemed that he had gotten shorter, too, with his change in gender. His teammates, who had already towered over him, seemed like giants now. He didn't notice it before, because Nanjiroh was sitting down, but he felt so…small. Insignificant. Powerless.

"Saa, Echizen. How did this happen to you?" Shusuke smiled at Ryoma. He found this to be immensely amusing.

"Why don't you ask _him?_" Ryoma spat at Inui's direction. "It was that goddamned juice he forced down my throat yesterday!"

All eyes turned toward Inui now.

"Hmm...interesting outcome. None of the other tests had an effect like this. I thought it was harmless."

"What are you going to do now? I can't just stay like this!" Ryoma pulled on his long hair. Suddenly, Ryoma wailed out, "Like, oh my god! If you don't change me back like, right now, I am totally going to get my daddy to beat you up!" Everyone was taken aback, including Ryoma himself. "What the hell was that? Why am I talking like a girl?"

"Iie data." Inui said, scribbling down notes in his oh-so-precious notebook.

"Look you freak." Ryoma looked up, craning his neck, at Inui in a menacing way. "Find an antidote to your stupid juice. I don't care what it takes. JUST DO IT!"

"Hoi now that Ochibi is a girl, he's even scarier than before."

Ryoma whipped his head around at once and hissed at Eiji like an angry cat. He even had his hands up, his nails pointed at Eiji, crouching down.

"ECHIZEN!" Tezuka barked. Ryoma snapped up, and turned to face his buchou. "Go to the changing rooms and calm yourself down."

Ryoma snorted, but went in the direction of the bathrooms, tossing his hair. But Ryoma was about to experience something he had never done before.

"AHHHHHH!!" Ryoma let out a scream. "BUCHOU!! I'M- I'M BLEEDING!!"

Rolling his eyes, Tezuka yelled back, "Where are you bleeding?"

"BETWEEN MY LEGS!!"

The others blushed, covered their faces with their hands, or laughed silently (Shusuke) while the captain just shook his head. This was going to be hell.


	5. Glasses

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly

Warnings- the usual.

A/N- Last chapter was short, sorry. But that's the reason why I'm writing this right after! Yay me! And sorry for Ryoma's new name. I couldn't think of anything else. And sorry for any errors. It's just that I write these when it's kind of late, so I'm half asleep.

Ryoma rolled into the school as a temporary student, visiting from the USA, as a cousin of… well, of himself. He was now known as 'Risa.' It was disgusting. He had people following him left and right, calling out to him. It was 'Risa-chan' this, 'Risa-chan' that. A few boys had already told him that they liked him, which made Ryoma gag. He blamed all this on Inui, of course, and treated him coldly all day.

After the excruciating day, Ryoma was ready for tennis practice. However, he wasn't allowed to, as he was obviously a girl now, and this was the boys' team. And besides, he was supposed to be a 'temporary' student, so there was no point in getting into clubs and such, Coach Ryuzaki (they had told her the secret in the morning) had pointed out. Ryoma ran inside the boys' changing room to sulk, and thankfully only some of the Regulars were inside.

When Ryoma burst into the changing room, Momo eep-ed and covered himself up, much to Ryoma's annoyance.

"Momo-senpai, you're an idiot, you know that? It's not like I'm some girl or anything!"

"Well, actually, you kind of are." Momo looked a little embarrassed at having a girl, even if she used to be a boy, in the bathroom.

Ryoma stuck his tongue out at Momo and crossed his arms. Looking around to see who else was there, Ryoma found a pair of glasses instead. Smirking, he walked over to them and snatched them up. Momo seeing him, was puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Getting revenge on Inui. I'm going to take his glasses, and he'll stumble around all over the place!" Ryoma grinned like the Cheshire Cat and pocketed the glasses.

"But those aren't Inui's-" Before Momo could finish his sentence, Ryoma was out the door. Shortly after, Tezuka came out from the back of the room. He walked over to where his glasses were a minute ago, but was of course unable to find them.

"Do you know where my glasses are?" Tezuka asked Momo, searching.

"Well, Ryoma just took them not too long ago…"

Sighing, Tezuka buried his face in his hands. He'd have to make Inui find an antidote before he went crazy.

Somewhere on the school grounds, Ryoma found an empty place in the back. Sniggering, he imagined Inui bumping into everybody and maybe even getting hit by a ball. He took his treasure out and examined them. Examining them, he had an urge to try them on. He had always been curious as to what it was like having glasses. Ryoma wobbled around everywhere, laughing, when he saw a figure approaching him. Wondering who it could be, Ryoma walked toward the person, the glasses still on his face. When they were quite close together, Ryoma tripped on a rock.

"Oof!" The mystery guy caught Ryoma quickly before he hit the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryoma asked, not liking how close he was to this weird dude.

"I could ask you the same thing, Echizen."

Recognizing the voice, Ryoma asked, "Buchou? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Yes, if only someone hadn't taken my GLASSES!"

Ryoma jumped at the tone. "These- these are yours?" He felt a hand remove them from his face.

Tezuka put his glasses on, relieved at how clearly he could see again. "You, are in big trouble." And with that, Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's wrist, knelt down on his left knee, and flung Ryoma over the right.

"ACK!" Ryoma yelped as he was yanked down and placed over his buchou's lap. "D-don't do this!"

"Too late for that." Tezuka raised his left hand high up in the air and let it fall down on Ryoma's skirt-covered (yes, he had been forced into wearing a skirt) bottom.

"OW!" It seemed that now he was a girl, he had a less pain tolerance. It didn't help that Tezuka had a strong arm, too. "Buchouuuu!!"

Tezuka just kept on spanking him at a rhythmic pace. Ryoma whined and whimpered and did everything, but Tezuka still would not let him go. After a while, his buchou lifted his skirt up and smacked him again and again.

"Ahh!" His hands flung out behind him after a few painful smacks. "Stop! It hurts!"

Tezuka raised his eyebrows. "Echizen, move your hand now."

Ryoma looked fearful, but shook his head. "Uh-uh."

Quickly, Tezuka grabbed Ryoma's wrist once again and pinned it on the small of his back. Then with his other hand, he grabbed Ryoma's underwear.

Eyes growing wide, Ryoma whipped around and gripped the front of his buchou's shirt. Ryoma dragged Tezuka's head closer and whispered, "You wouldn't dare."

Tezuka just gave him a look that plainly said, "Oh wouldn't I?" and proceeded to yank the flimsy material down.

Color creeping onto his face, Ryoma let go of the shirt and instead grabbed Tezuka's ankle as he received another swat.

"Echizen, you have disrupted and wasted our practice time. As much as you would like to get back at Inui, you will have to control your feelings. I'll try to get Inui working on a medicine as quickly as I can." Giving Ryoma three more firm smacks, he exhaled. "For the time being, please try not to be a burden." The captain pulled Ryoma's underwear back up and helped Ryoma stand.

Ryoma was a little hurt at Tezuka's words. Tears were rolling down his face, and he glowered. Whatever happened to 'a pillar of support?' Ryoma shoved his buchou away to go get his stuff from near the tennis courts.

"What happened to _you_?" Momo looked surprised at Ryoma's tear streaked face.

"None of your business." Ryoma wiped his face with his arm and bent down to get his stuff. Grimacing as he felt the pain in his backside, Ryoma groaned and stood up quickly. Annoyed at all the weird faces his teammates were giving him, Ryoma ran out of the school as fast as he could and headed straight for home.

….

"Woah!" Nanjiroh jumped when he heard the front door slam, revealing a very angry Ryoma. "How was your day?" he called out.

"Buchou _spanked_ me!" Ryoma yelled at his father, getting more pissed when he laughed. "Shut up! He told me you gave him permission to do that!"

"And so I did. I wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything stupid or stuff like that." When Ryoma came up to him, snatched the magazine he was reading, and chucked it out the window, he took the chance to swat Ryoma's butt. "Don't be like that!"

"Eep!" Ryoma blushed and covered his bottom. "Don't!" Glaring at his dad, Ryoma stomped all the way to his room where sulked for the rest of the day…and also trying to make voodoo dolls of Inui and Tezuka.

A/N- and whoops. I saw a mistake in the last chappie. Sorry folks! My bad.


	6. Shopping!

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis

Warning- blah-di-dah. You know. Unless you don't. Then go look at previous chapters.

A/N- Man, I feel sick-ish today. But you know, life goes on and on and on and on and on and on…. You know what I don't get? A cow is a cow is a cow. Wtf? A cow is a cow. Is a cow. ?? I probably sound really stupid. So I'll just…be stopping now. And how tall is Ryoma anyway? Could someone tell me?

…

Being a girl was tiring. Ryoma had suddenly become very popular for some reason, and there were girls following him left and right. They just seemed to be everywhere, and he couldn't even go to the bathroom without a flock of screaming girls ambushing him. He had no choice but to put up with it. It wasn't like he could just knock them out (although he was beginning to think that was a very good idea).

Besides his little 'friends,' there were the guys too. They kept confessing to him, which was just a tad disturbing. Just a little.

Ryoma, although he couldn't play, hung out at the tennis courts after school every day to watch his teammates. When practice ended, all the other Regulars left quickly, saying that they had something important to do. Eiji, who had stayed behind, came up to him. "Ochibi-chan, you don't have anything to do today, right?"

"Why do you ask?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"Oh, just wondering. You know." Eiji tried his best to look innocent and failed miserably.

Ryoma stood up, dusting himself. "I'm going home. Bye."

"Nya!!" Eiji shrieked. "Momo-chan!! NOW!!"

Out of nowhere, Momo ran out and grabbed Ryoma. After hoisting him up to his shoulders, Momo gave Eiji a high-five.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?"

"We're going to take you to the mall! You need some girl clothes, Ochibi!" Eiji bounced up and down happily next to Momo. "The others are going to meet up with us at the mall, nya!"

Ryoma seethed for a moment. Inhaling deeply, Ryoma started to scream at the top of his lungs. "RAAAAAPISTS!! HELP- OW!! Why did you do that?"

Momo had acted quickly and swatted Ryoma once on his butt. "Shut up! Don't make a scene, shorty!"

"I am NOT short!"

"Hah! What are you now, 4'8"?"

"No! It's more like…4'9"." Ryoma scowled. It was bad enough that he was a girl now. He just had to be a whole bunch shorter. Now he could barely reach anything. "Why do I have to go shopping anyway? I have clothes."

"But Ochibi, you're a girl now, and you have to wear girly clothes! Besides, all your other clothes are kind of big for you now." Eiji gestured to the loose fitting T-shirt and shorts Ryoma had changed into after school.

Ryoma sighed and let himself be carried away by Momo quietly.

…

Once they had reached the mall, Momo let Ryoma down. They walked inside and spotted the others at once.

Yawning, Ryoma looked around. He was already bored. "So what now?"

"Saa, I think there's a shop over there." Shusuke pointed to a shop right in front of them.

Ryoma just stared. "Is that shop seriously called 'Abercrombie & Bitch?'"

"…apparently."

"Well, it's worth a shot."

…

Ryoma was having fun. Not. His senpais just kept piling more and more stuff onto him. Finally, when Ryoma had a stack of clothes so high that it covered his face, they thought it was time to stop.

The girl in front of the changing rooms eyed his pile of clothes apprehensively and helped him into a stall.

Holding up a skirt, Ryoma exhaled sharply. They were going to pay for this.

…

"Do I have to show you?" Ryoma stuck his head out the door, scowling.

"Just come out!"

"Fshhhhhhh… this is a waste of my time."

Eiji ran up to Ryoma and dragged him out, holding his hands.

Ryoma was dressed a cute skirt that came about halfway down his thighs. He was wearing a shirt (which one of them had thrown in earlier) that said, "Miss PMS." Ryoma's eyes narrowed as he read this, but he had pushed out all the other shirts except that one.

"You don't look too bad."

"Yeah, it's okay."

"Iie data."

"Echizen, just pick what you like and let's get out of here." Tezuka ordered.

Ryoma went back in the stall, leaving the door open. He bent down to pick some items up, flashing the others his underwear on purpose.

"Echizen!! Pull your s-skirt down!"

"Why?"

"Because! Just- just do it!"

Ryoma smirked. Holding out one leg in front of him, he pulled the skirt up slowly. "You don't like it when I do- _this?" _

Some of the others ran away from Ryoma, blushing, and others, like Shusuke, Tezuka, and Inui stayed. Shusuke had gotten his camera out and started taking pictures of Ryoma like that. But soon Shusuke had other pictures, like one of Tezuka spanking Ryoma.

"Echizen! Stop that right now!" Tezuka had warned Ryoma.

Ryoma just smirked and continued posing for Shusuke, who was delighted. The tensai was even more pleased when Tezuka walked over to Ryoma, bent him over, and started spanking him.

"Stop!" Ryoma tried to push Tezuka away, but he was of course, too strong.

"I clearly told you to stop, did I not?" Tezuka kept of smacking Ryoma's little rear.

_Snap. Snap. Snap. _

Ryoma's eyes widened in horror. "You're taking pictures of this? You son of a—" Tezuka gave Ryoma an extra hard smack and Ryoma winced.

"Now stop this kind of attitude and behave yourself!"

"Okay okay!" Ryoma glared at Tezuka and rubbed his butt.

"Iie data." Inui was scribbling notes inside his notebook.

"Grr…"

"Don't worry Ryoma-_chan_. I'll get these developed immediately. They turned out remarkably well." Shusuke smiled at Ryoma, his eyes open just a little bit. Ryoma could see an evil glint in them and shuddered.

…

After paying for the clothes, they had dinner at a cheap restaurant. Ryoma had a little problem sitting down, and kept on fidgeting all over the place. During their meal, Inui informed the team, "I've developed another juice for Echizen, but I'm not sure if it'll work. Even if it does, it won't reverse the effect of the other one immediately. It'll take some time. Do you want to try it Echizen?"

"Heck, I'll take anything." Ryoma snatched the bottle in Inui's hand from him and unscrewed it.

"It might not be a good idea to chug it down right away—"

Too late. Ryoma didn't hear Inui in time and had already drunken the whole bottle. "Whoops."


	7. Enter Ryoga

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis

Disclaimer- I don't own Prince of Tennis!

Warning- OOC-ness, swearing, spanking, blah blah blah

A/N- meh. I've been craving after sweet stuff since yesterday I need more. And I don't really know much about Ryoga, so yeappp. I tried to as best as I could. And thanks for the reviews everybody!! It'd be nice if you left some more hint hint nudge nudge ;D

…

Ryoma stared at himself in the mirror. It was a couple of days after the shopping and the juice had taken some time to kick in. Ryoma wasn't entirely satisfied with the results. He was no longer a girl, but there was a side effect that no one had anticipated: he had cat ears and a tail now.

"Great. Now I'm a freak."

_Twitch. Twitch. _

Trying to move his ears, Ryoma raised an eyebrow. _This is kind of fun, actually. _

Nanjiroh chose that moment to burst into the bathroom.

"AHH!" Ryoma yelled, surprised. "Knock before you come in!"

"We have a visitor—what's wrong with your ears? I thought you were a girl, not a cat."

Blowing his hair out of his face, Ryoma replied sulkily, "I was a girl; not anymore though. It seems that I have turned into a cat, Oyaji."

Nanjiroh just stared at Ryoma for a moment, thinking. Then he reached out behind one of Ryoma's ears and scratched them.

"Hey, what are you— ooh." Ryoma started to get away, but leaned in when he felt the scratching behind his ear. He closed his eyes halfway, and moved in close to his dad, purring.

"Wow, you can purr too." Nanjiroh chuckled and moved his hand away.

Ryoma pouted when he stopped, wanting more. "Why'd you stop?"

"Someone came to visit."

"Who?" Ryoma asked, not actually really caring.

"Your brother."

"Ryoga?"

"Do you have any other brothers kid?" Nanjiroh asked, rolling his eyes. "Of course it's Ryoga."

"Why is he here?"

"He's just going to stay here today and tomorrow. He wanted to see you. Especially when I told him that you were a girl now." Nanjiroh snickered. "Horrible timing for you to turn back to normal— well, kind of. But it's okay. I have the pictures that Fuji kid sent me. Very interesting."

Turning red, Ryoma yelled, "You can't show Ryoga that!" as Ryoga walked in.

"Can't show me what?"

"Noth—" Ryoma started, but Nanjiroh cut in.

"These pictures of him when he was a girl for a short while." Handing him the pictures, Nanjiroh grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah, you told me that he was." Ryoga glanced at Ryoma, puzzled, before turning to the pictures. "But he's a cat, not a girl."

"Yeah, unfortunately, he turned into a boy-cat thing." Nanjiroh tutted.

"What the hell is this, chibisuke?" Ryoga held up a picture, the one in which he was giving Shusuke the finger as Tezuka spanked him.

"None of your business." Ryoma stomped out, his face flushed.

"Hey come on, don't be like that!" Ryoga walked behind him, holding his arms out. "Aren't you going to give your big brother a welcome-home hug?"

"Hell no!"

Then, Nanjiroh whispered something in Ryoga's ear. After hearing this, Ryoga walked closer to Ryoma and started scratching his ear, just like Nanjiroh had.

Ryoma tried hard to ignore that pleasant feeling, but gave in. He purred again and started rubbing his cheek on Ryoga's arm.

"Hey, it really worked!" Nanjiroh gave Ryoga a thumbs up.

"Anyway, I have to go take care of some things for a bit, so Ryoga, just stay home and do whatever you want. Bye!" Waving cheerfully, Nanjiroh stepped outside quickly before the two boys could do anything.

Ryoga and Ryoma stood blinking for a minute. Then Ryoga looked down on Ryoma, who stared right back.

"What now?" Ryoma asked.

Absentmindedly, Ryoga scratched Ryoma's ear once more. "I don't know." Then he remembered something. "Hey, it's Friday today .Shouldn't you be at school?"

"We don't have school today." Ryoma lied.

"Why not?"

"The uh, teachers need the day for grading report cards."

"Oh… okay." Ryoga shrugged, assuming that Ryoma was telling the truth. "Hey, let's go play tennis."

Ryoma, who was feeling guilty for lying, perked up instantly. "I'm gonna cream you!"

"We'll see about that, chibisuke!" Ryoga ran outside, following his little brother.

…

After a few hours, Ryoga and Ryoma lay side by side on the ground, panting.

"You've gotten better since I last saw you." Grinning, Ryoga turned his head toward his little brother.

Ryoma smirked. "Maybe you've just gotten worse."

"Maybe." Ryoga sat up, and scrunched his face up. "I smell." Sniffing his brother, he grimaced. "You do too. We should go in and take a shower."

"Pervert."

"I didn't mean together!"

…

Ryoga was walking around the house with a towel on his head while Ryoma took his shower when he heard a clicking noise from the front door. It opened, revealing Nanjiroh, who smiled at him. "I hope you weren't too bored."

"No, Ryoma and I were playing tennis for a while."

Nanjiroh frowned. "Ryoma? Didn't he go to school?"

Puzzled, Ryoga shook his head. "He told me that he didn't have school today…."

Just then, Ryoma walked down, and froze when he saw his father and brother together.

"H-hi Oyaji."

"Boy, go up to your room."

Ryoma ran upstairs, cringing. He sounded really pissed.

"What was that? Did Ryoma lie to me?" Ryoga was hurt.

Sighing, Nanjiroh told Ryoga to stay downstairs while he took care of Ryoma.

…

Ryoma sat on his bed, waiting for Nanjiroh. He had a good idea of what was going to happen to him, and just waiting for it was pure torture. Ryoma felt butterflies in his stomach when he heard footsteps coming closer.

Ryoma stood up as his father came in and closed the door. "I can explain—"

"Stop."

Ryoma flinched at just his tone.

"Ryoma. I'm disappointed in you. You lied to your brother, who trusted you. He's hurt that you took advantage of him and used him."

"…." Ryoma couldn't say anything to this and looked down at his feet.

"Please look at me when I'm talking to you." Nanjiroh lifted Ryoma's chin up with his hand, forcing him to look up to his eyes. "You know what's coming, right?"

Ryoma gulped and nodded his head slowly, his little cat ears flattening.

"Good." Nanjiroh sat on the bed. "Come on. You should know what to do."

Stiffly, Ryoma walked over and lay over on his father's laps.

Nanjiroh wasted no time in getting rid of Ryoma's shorts and underwear, yanking them down quickly in one go. Then Nanjiroh started the spanking, giving his son's bottom a hard smack.

Ryoma bit his lip, eyes widening. The first one always caught him off guard, no matter how much he tried to brace himself for it.

_Smack!_

"Ahh!" Ryoma whined, kicking his legs.

"Hold still."

After a while, Ryoma started to cry. When the pain was too much, Ryoma unknowingly moved his black cat tail to cover his butt.

"Ryoma, move that thing right now." Nanjiroh ordered, stopping.

Tears rolling down his cheeks, Ryoma turned his head to look at his father and shook his head fearfully. "N-no."

"Come on, do this for me."

Ryoma glanced at Nanjiroh before gradually moving his tail toward his back, where Nanjiroh pinned it down.

"Hey!" Ryoma protested as his tail was captured and held, pressed onto his back.

"I don't want it interfering again." Nanjiroh said, as he lifted his hand up again and slamming it down on Ryoma's backside.

"OWWWW!" Ryoma howled, pushing his hands on the bed, trying to escape.

Nanjiroh just continued the punishment, his hands swiftly swatting Ryoma's rear.

Tears rolling down his flushed cheeks, Ryoma grabbed a pillow and hung on to it for dear life, as if it was the only solid thing left. He buried his face in it, wanting the pain to end.

Slowly, Nanjiroh brought the spanking to a stop. "You won't pull tricks like this anymore, right?"

Ryoma was breathing hard, and it was difficult to speak clearly, so he just shook his head frantically.

"Come on. You have to apologize to your brother. I'll stay here."

Ryoma pulled his pants up, hiccupping. He sniffled miserably, and walked slowly to the living room.

Ryoga had heard most of what went on in Ryoma's room, and wasn't really that upset anymore. He was sitting on the couch when the short boy came in.

Tears still streaming down his cheeks, Ryoma apologized to his older brother. "I-I'm sorry."

He looked so dejected that Ryoga had to get up and give him a big hug. "Squirt, can you tell me why you did that?"

Ryoma hugged his brother back. "I…wanted to spend more time with you before you left."

Ryoga was touched. "You lied just so you could be together with me?"

Nodding, Ryoma looked up, a tear clinging to his eyelashes. "I'm sorry."

"Chibisuke, if you lied to do something like that for me AND got your butt walloped, I definitely forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really."

…

…

…

…

…

A/N- Sorry it took a few days and that it's kind of bad! I'm going to be kind of busy for a while, so I might not post a lot of new chapters. But if you could give me suggestions or something, that'd be fantabulous!!


	8. Fo Shizzle

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Disclaimer- I do not own anything

Warning- Meh. The usual.

A/N- Thank you for the reviews! They're so wonderfully delicious. Yumyumyum. : Question: If a tree falls on a skinny blond bitch in the middle of the forest and no one hears it, should you still feel bad?

…

"I'm bored." Ryoga complained, toying with a lock of his hair. He had decided to stay with Nanjiroh and Ryoma longer than planned, and was now residing in Ryoma's bedroom.

"Good for you." Ryoma was reading a book on his bed, with Karupin on top of him. He was more protective of his territory as he was a cat, and he wasn't particularly happy about Ryoga intruding into his room.

After a moment of silence, Ryoga asked his younger brother. "What's it like getting spanked?"

"What?"

"What's it like?" Rolling over to his side, Ryoga stared at Ryoma.

"I…I don't know. It hurts." Shrugging, Ryoma petted Karupin absentmindedly.

"Oh." Then, "So who have you been spanked by?"

"Uh, just Oyaji and buchou…so far."

"So far?"

"Yea, stupid Oyaji gave all the Regulars the power to ah- spank me when I do dumb stuff." Ryoma blushed a little bit. He didn't like saying that word, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"What a bastard!"

"Tell me about it."

"…isn't it weird being spanked by your captain who's only 2 years older than you?"

"Yea, well, buchou could easily pass for at least 25."

"So you cry a lot?"

"Like I said, it hurts. A lot."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"Look, it's not as if I _want_ to be spanked, okay? They're usually pretty pissed at me when they do it."

"Well, what did you do to get spanked? I mean, the old man's usually pretty lenient, right?"

"I didn't do much, I mean… I suppose walking out into the street and nearly getting run over by a car was a pretty stupid thing to do, but I didn't _die_ or anything, right? But Oyaji was really just… worried about me, I guess. And then there was the whole glasses thing with buchou when I first turned into a girl, and at the shopping mall…"

"You almost got run over by a car?" Ryoga just shook his head. "So when did the old man start spanking you?"

"It was a few weeks ago, a little after mom left. I was in a bad mood, and I lost it and started yelling at the teacher. Then Oyaji started talking about how it's his responsibility to take care of me when I act up. It was just a load of bullshit." Ryoma scratched his cheek. "Enough of _my _experiences. What about you? Has Oyaji ever spanked you before?"

"Ehh, a few times."

"Oh yea? Why?" Sitting up, Ryoma leaned forward.

"Well, one time…"

…

It was summer, and Ryoga was about 8 years old. He was walking alongside with his little brother Ryoma, who was around 3 or 4. It was a hot day, and Ryoga wanted to go swimming in the lake, even though Nanjiroh had warned them not to after a kid almost drowned. Upon reaching the lake, Ryoga peeled off his t-shirt and jumped into the water, whooping. Ryoma went in more slowly, testing the temperature of the water first.

As Ryoma inched his way in, Ryoga decided to pull a little prank on his baby brother. Ryoga went into the deeper part of the lake and started splashing about. "Chibisuke! Chibisuke! Help me! I'm drowning!"

Snapping his head up, Ryoma froze, his mouth open. A moment later, when Ryoga pretended to sink, he started yelling for his brother, panicking.

Swimming silently toward Ryoma, Ryoga suddenly burst up from behind him, laughing.

Ryoma pouted and wiped a tear away from his eyes. He had been genuinely concerned, thinking that Ryoga was dead. He swam out into the deeper water, sulking. That's when it happened. Ryoma's leg got tangled in something, and was pulling his small body down. The more he struggled, the deeper in he went.

At first, Ryoga snorted, assuming that his brother was trying to pull the same prank on him. However, he grew doubtful when Ryoma kept crying out for help. How could a kid put on such an act? But Ryoga kept standing there, waiting for Ryoma to stop. When Ryoma went down and didn't resurface for a long time, Ryoga grew pale. It wasn't just a joke; it was for real! Swimming toward the place where Ryoma had disappeared, Ryoga took a deep breath and dove underwater. There was the small boy, his leg entangled in some weird seaweed-like thing. Untangling his brother's leg from the plant, Ryoga took Ryoma in his arms and swam up, gasping for breath when he surfaced. Then he ran straight home, not bothering with their belongings.

Nanjiroh was surprised when Ryoga had come sprinting toward the house with Ryoma, both of them drenched. Ryoga began sputtering out words.

"The lake-" "I pulled a prank-" "Squirt got mad-" "-almost drowned!!"

Nanjiroh put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What are you saying? Slow down!"

"I- we went to the lake, and I pulled a prank on Ryoma and he got mad, and then he almost drowned!"

"You went to the lake? I thought I told you not to!" Clutching his hair, Nanjiroh yelled.

"Yea, I know! But- but squirt!" Ryoga held up Ryoma, who was still unconscious.

Nanjiroh took Ryoma from him. "Go up to your room. I'll take care of him, and then I'll deal with you."

Ryoga gulped, but nodded. "O-okay."

About 20 minutes later, Nanjiroh came into Ryoga's room quietly and closed the door.

"How's Chibisuke? Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest a little bit, that's all." Nanjiroh sat down next to Ryoga, who was clutching his legs to his chest. "Now about today…"

"I told you not to go to the lake, right?"

Ryoga nodded, biting his lip.

"And you went there anyway?"

Ryoga looked up at Nanjiroh, kneeling. "I-I had no idea it was going to turn out this way. I just wanted to have fun, that's all…"

"Yes, well, Ryoma could've died today, and same for you. You deliberately disobeyed me and went, knowing that another kid almost got killed." Nanjiroh pushed on Ryoga's back, causing him to be tipped over unceremoniously onto Nanjiroh's laps.

"Does it have to be like this?" Ryoga mumbled, having been in this position a few times before.

"Unfortunately, yes." Nanjiroh began the punishment, landing his hand heavily on Ryoga's butt, causing him to yelp and grab the bed sheets in pain.

…

"And yeah. Basically, he just gave me the spanking of my life."

"You almost got me killed?" Ryoma narrowed his eyes at Ryoga.

"Hey! AND saved your life too!"

"If I hadn't been close to dying, I wouldn't have needed to be saved!"

"Yeah, well how was I supposed to know you'd be stupid enough to get your leg stuck in a damn plant? Stupid humanoid cat thing!"

"Hey! Don't insult me!"

The two brothers glared at each other for a long time before finally backing away at the same time.

"Well, I got a thrashing because of you, you got a thrashing because of me. We're even I guess." Ryoga flopped down on his back, blowing hair out of his face.

"…I guess."

…

…

…

A/N- Ehehe. This was kind of pointless-ish. I couldn't really think of much :3. And really random chapter title… BUT! Another question! How old do you think I am? I won't give hints or anything, I just want to know how old you all think I am. AND READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!! Thank you very much


End file.
